


You're Filthy Cute and Baby You Know It

by inbidel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Making Out, Oral Sex, Sex, Sleepovers, Teasing, suggestive use of a tape measure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inbidel/pseuds/inbidel
Summary: Marinette and Alya's weekly sleepover turns not-so-innocent in a flash





	You're Filthy Cute and Baby You Know It

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I made a new account to post this, enjoy.

Alya was trying her best not to stare. 

 

As per the usual Friday night, she was over at Marinette’s for a sleepover. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, except for one tiny detail.

 

Marinette was curled right up next to her on her chaise lounge, wearing nothing but a baggy pair of pyjama shorts and a see-through bralette. And boy, was Alya trying her damned best not to stare. And boy, was her best not good enough. 

 

Every few seconds Alya gave into the temptation to stare down at her best friend, over the curve of her strong, bare shoulders, down her delicate collarbone and dipping into the soft curve of her breasts. Every few seconds she would have to look away as to not give into the temptation to brush her loose hair to one side, kiss her jaw, down her neck, collarbone and down to the swell of her chest. Marinette looked delicious and she knew it.

 

Licking her lips, Alya took another peek. 

 

Only this time she was caught.

 

Marinette jumped, only slightly, but calmed and shifted her position so she was turned towards Alya’s side. Peering up at her through her lashes, she smirks and whispers, “Like what you see?”

 

“Uh- I-I-I- uhhh,” 

 

“Because if you like this bralette I don't mind you trying it on!” Marinette exclaimed, her smirk completely vanished in the place of one of her usual sugar-sweet smiles, as if she hadn’t been flirting only ten seconds beforehand.

 

Meanwhile, Alya’s brain had short-circuited. Her head was spinning, her face felt like it was on fire. She could not get a coherent thought out if she tried, so she kept her mouth shut and hoped she could understand anything that would be coming from her best friend’s mouth in the next few moments.

 

It didn’t seem like she needed to be listening in the next few moments, however, as Alya was sure she was hallucinating as she watched Marinette take off her bra and hand it to Alya, who took it in her daze. As she slowly snapped out of it, her gaze snapped to Marinette’s bare chest, but only for a moment, as she yelped and squeezed her eyes shut.

 

Marinette shifted closer to her. “What’s wrong? Aren’t you going to try it?” 

 

Frazzled, Alya replied, “Boobs! I didn’t want to see them at all and I didn't mean to stare and I'm sorry!” She covered her already closed eyes with her hands, still holding the bra, as if it helped her see less. “Also I don't think the bra will even fit me. We’re not the same size.” 

 

Marinette laughed, so close to Alya that she could feel her warm breath on her shoulder. “Alya, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about, it’s just boobs! You have them, I have them. Look at them!” She said with a playful lilt in her voice.

 

“Mari no!”

 

“Mari yes!”

 

Alya just squirmed in her seat as she shook her head. “I don't wanna make it weird.”

 

“But you’re the one making it weird!” Marinette replied.

 

“You were the one who just took off her bra in front of me without warning!”

 

Marinette leaned in closer, waggling her eyebrows to Alya, who still had her eyes shut. “You want me to warn you next time?”

 

“Yes!” Alya shout-whispered, embarrassed.

 

Marinette giggled and picked up a baggy t-shirt from the floor beside the chaise. “Well, here’s your warning Alya, I’m putting a shirt on!”

 

“That’s not what I meant! You know- oh, okay.” Alya said, the tension releasing from her shoulders as she opened her eyes and settled her hands in her lap. She locked eyes with her friend, who did not look one bit apologetic.

 

Mari only shifted closer to her, whispering in her ear. “Let me take your measurements and I can make you one, since you like mine so much.” 

 

Alya’s pulse skyrocketed as soon as Marinette’s breath tickled her neck and the hairs behind her ears. “A-are you sure? I don’t r-really n-need one, what’s the point of one anyway, huh? N-nobody’s gonna see it!” She laughed nervously.

 

Marinette tutted. “Don’t be silly, you could wear it around me, you know, I’d always appreciate that,” she whispered, “and you should take your bra off, because it’s easier for me to get measurements, please. Over your shirt is fine, though.” 

 

The redhead didn’t dare argue, only nodding as she unclasped her bra from behind, briefly pulling her arms into her shirt and slipped the straps off of her shoulders, all the while hyperaware of Marinette’s strong gaze. 

 

Not taking her eyes off the view, Marinette reached back to grab her tape measure. She was almost hesitant, but leaned in, her cheek brushing her crush’s chest as she reached the tape measure around her back, bringing it forward under her breasts and making a mental note of the number. 

 

Alya let out a small squeak.

 

“Are you okay?” Marinette asked, already moving the tape up Alya’s back to prepare for her next measurement. 

 

“Y-yeah, j-just sensiti-ve!” She yelped, as the tape brushed against her clothed nipples.

 

Marinette smirked, dropping the tape. “Sorry,” she said, not sorry at all, “sensitive, here?” She brushed a thumb over Alya’s hardening nipple, leaning in to whisper, “is this it?”

 

Alya yelped again, a shiver running down her spine, but nothing could stop her whispering, “God, yes.”

 

She felt hands on her collar and looked down at Marinette, who was silently asking to take the shirt off. Alya nodded, granting permission.

 

Marinette’s hands travelled down Alya’s sides, trimmed fingernails lightly grazing her hips. Grabbing the hem, she lifted her best friend’s shirt off, tossing the fabric behind the chaise to stare appreciatively at her body. The soft, supple skin of Alya’s breasts was calling to her, but she felt it rude not to kiss her lips first.

 

So she did just that, softly at first, innocent and gentle, separating to look at Alya with half-lidded eyes, as her crush stared back at her in wonder.

 

“Wow,” Alya breathed, “you have no idea how much I’ve wanted that.”

 

Marinette laughed. “Well if it’s anything close to how much I want you, I’d say a lot.” She was about to lean in for another kiss when a finger stopped her lips in their place.

 

“No kiss until you take your shirt off now.” Alya demanded.

 

“So you did want to see them, huh?” Marinette teased, removing her shirt anyway, tossing it carelessly and leaning back in.

 

Bare chest pressed to bare chest, both felt warm as their lips met for a second, much more heated kiss. Marinette moved to straddle Alya’s hips as she deepened the kiss, grabbing the back of Alya’s head firmly and pulling her in. 

 

Alya groaned, shifting her hips upward and grabbing Marinette’s hips, fingers creeping inward and cupping her ass and squeezing, satisfied as Marinette gasped into the kiss.

 

Breaking the kiss, Marinette trailed her lips to Alya’s jaw, down her neck and murmuring praises into her collarbone, pressing kiss after wet kiss onto Alya’s skin, sending the girl into overdrive.

 

Alya was a moaning wreck, still in disbelief to the current situation but relishing in it nonetheless. She gasped as a wet kiss pressed against the top of her breast, and whined when it continued without warning. As Marinette licked slowly around Alya’s nipple, latching onto it and sucking, Alya cried out, “Mari!” only to silence herself as she realised her volume.

 

“Don’t worry about noise, babe, no one else is home,” Marinette assured, as she travelled to the other breast to give it the attention it deserved, “make those pretty noises for me again,” she said, latching onto the other nipple.

 

Alya threw her head back, moaning, Sweat dripped down her neck and in-between her breasts, which Marinette caught with her tongue as she trailed it down Alya’s abdomen, licking down her soft torso, stopping to press wetter kisses, lower, lower, and looked up at Alya with questioning eyes.

 

“Do you want this?” Marinette asked, almost sure but wanting to know, hooking her thumbs into Alya’s pyjama shorts

 

Alya nodded down at her, and Marinette took the cue, pulling them down along with her panties. Alya’s legs fell apart with only a small nudge by Marinette, who began to run a finger up her slit, spreading her wetness. Alya squirmed, and when the finger reached her clit, barely brushing it, she yelled, hips snapping up and into Marinette’s face. Marinette did not seem fazed, instead pushing her hips down with one hand while the other moved down her slit again.

 

Marinette licked her lips. “Here’s your warning,” she said, and pressed her mouth to the girl’s pussy. Alya cried out as Marinette licked her tongue wide and flat up her slit before flicking her clit in short motions. The sensations were overwhelming, and she grabbed onto her friend’s pigtails as an anchor, pulling her in, wanting to feel more.

 

And more she felt, as a long, slender finger dipped into her wetness and curled into her pussy, pumping once, twice, before introducing a second. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide, staring at the ceiling, tears welling from the overload of Marinette’s tongue flicking her clit and her fingers pumping in tandem.

 

“O-oh, Marinette, fuck!” She practically sobbed when the two fingers curled and hit the sweet spot in her walls, “right there, oh fuck, don’t stop, please!” Alya yelled, feeling herself burning from her curling toes up to the last hair on her head. She tightened her grip on her hair, pulling her closer. “I-I, please oh god right there, Mari, I’m gonna cum!” 

 

That only seemed to encourage Marinette further. Fingers curled and pounding furiously into Alya’s dripping wet pussy, she wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked hard, eliciting several sobs and moans from Alya as she came, gushing onto Marinette’s hand and chin. 

 

Marinette grinned as Alya continued to gush, licking it up, pumping her fingers idly in and out as Alya rode the last of her orgasm. Removing her fingers, she climbed up to the panting Alya and lay on top of her. 

 

“Wow.” Alya breathed, stroking Marinette’s arms absently. Her legs felt like jelly. “That was something.”

 

Marinette scoffed. “Something? Don’t you mean amazing?” She asked, humour in her voice.

 

Alya quirked a brow suggestively, pecking her on the lips and sliding her hands down her back and under her pants. “You can be the judge of that after your turn on your back.” She quipped, and flipped Marinette over, squealing in delight. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> the document name for this is "super alyanette sexe" 
> 
> (ps this is my first smut in years please be nice, and it is late so i will re-proofread this tomorrow, and I am a wlw so don't worry, I'm not a creepy dude, just gay.)
> 
> hope you enjoyed! please comment :)


End file.
